


All Loved Up: A Job Well Done

by Naramis



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Smut, alllovedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramis/pseuds/Naramis
Summary: My contribution to the All Loved Up challenge organised by Canary986 with a brief by LadyWoman.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	All Loved Up: A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The idea for this setting came to me when Youtube randomly recommended a video to me on how to clean your windows well. Enjoy :)

** All Loved Up: A Job Well Done **

It was a pleasant Monday morning, the warm rays of the summer sun flooding Ann’s kitchen as she stood near the counter in her orange summer dress and downed her morning coffee to help with what tiredness remained after her wake-up shower.

It was nearly 10am and yet she still felt a little groggy. A good reminder to work on getting up earlier, she thought. Today she’d had no choice but to drag herself out of bed earlier than usual with the window cleaner coming round.

She glanced at the clock on the wall when the hand moved to 10. Only a moment later, she heard the doorbell. Ann raised an eyebrow. These guys were certainly much more punctual than the company she usually booked. She put down her cup and made for the door.

In all honesty, Ann hadn’t been sure what to expect. Really, she hadn’t expected anything – this was just a window cleaning job, probably two sweaty men in their 30s coming round and her awkwardly sitting around waiting for them to get done with it.

But one thing was for sure: there was no way she’d been mentally ready for the sight greeting her when she opened the door.

Before her stood a tall woman in a white tank top and blue bib overall, her brunette hair tied in a ponytail and a cap with what Ann recognised as her company’s logo on her head. Her bucket and other cleaning equipment stood next to her. The woman took her in with interest twinkling in those dark eyes, and then a wide grin formed on her lips as she reached out her hand.

“Hi. I’m Anne. We’re here to clean your windows today.”

 _Good Lord._ Ann blinked, staring wordlessly at the woman. She was so handsome with her confident smile, that strong jawline, and her smooth low voice didn’t help Ann trying to get a hold of her senses either.

Then, remembering the outstretched hand and seeing Anne lift her eyebrows inquisitively, Ann pulled herself out of it and quickly reached out to shake her hand. She tried her best to drag her mind out of the gutter it seemed to have effortlessly slid into the moment she’d laid eyes on Anne.

“I’m Ann too. Please come in.”

Ann smiled, doing the best she could to act normal and focus on the woman’s eyes instead of her full lips that seemed to have some sort of magnetic effect on her gaze.

“I’m just waiting for my colleague John, he’s over there parking the car.” She pointed over her shoulder, looking in the general direction he disappeared before focusing her attention back on Ann. Where Ann had been secretly happy for the moment’s relief when Anne broke eye contact briefly, it only seemed to make it worse when their gazes met once more and she sensed an intensity in those brown eyes that made her want to drown in them and never look away.

Ann swallowed. Suddenly it felt hot, and she was sure it had nothing to do with the summer sun. _Keep it together._ That would be a challenge for the next one or two hours or however long they’d need. Her house had _many_ big windows, and right now Ann wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

She was kind of relieved when Anne’s colleague approached, whistling a merry tune. He stopped, looking up the tall house and then to the two ladies.

“Hello. Quite a big house you’ve got, Miss.”

He smiled in a friendly manner, and Ann returned the gesture before letting the two in the house so they could get started.

She wandered down the hallway aimlessly, unsure what to do. Her usual ‘strategy’ involved just being in whatever room the cleaners weren’t to avoid the awkward tension that usually ensued. This time it wasn’t quite as simple though, as Ann felt drawn to the tall woman she shared a name with, inwardly cursing herself for how easily any rational thinking had been kicked out the window.

Ann stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Anne in her library bending down slightly and dipping the front of the pole in the bucket. She leaned against the doorframe staring in silence as Anne reached up and extended the pole so she could easily reach even the highest parts of the wide windows without her ladder.

She swiped back and forth, making it look easy. There was something hypnotic about watching her do this simple yet fulfilling work, well that and Ann got a good view of her behind, which looked perfect in the tight overall pants.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

Anne turned to look over her shoulder with that confident grin that had drawn Ann in the moment she’d seen her in front of her door. She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it but it seemed like there was a knowing glimmer in her eyes as she looked at Ann who bit her lip caught out like this. How long had Anne been aware of her standing there watching?

 _Quick, think of something._ Ann swallowed, but then stood straight and feigned confidence as she took a step towards Anne.

“I, uh, I was wondering if you’d like anything to drink? I have coffee, water, and tea.”

Anne paused and turned towards her more fully. “Coffee would be lovely.”

She smiled, and so did Ann as she nodded and turned to leave before her confidence would fail her. It helped her take her mind off the embarrassment from how Anne had caught her staring when she went to find John and asked him what he wanted to drink. Ann tried to focus on her new task instead of the devilishly handsome woman who made even window cleaning look interesting and fun.

She brought John his coffee first – he was a nice enough guy, even if a bit simple-minded from what she could tell – and then moved on to bring Anne hers. She hated the way her heart pumped in her chest as if she was going to ask her crush out on a date. This woman was here to clean her windows, nothing more and nothing less.

It took her a few moments to find Anne who’d moved on to her living room by now and was repeating the same routine from earlier. Ann placed the tray on the coffee table, smiling when Anne turned.

“Here you go.”

She didn’t know why she stood in place as if she’d forgotten how to move. But Anne didn’t seem to mind when she put down her equipment and came over.

“Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.”

The sincere smile did something to Ann who hated her pale complexion doing a poor job of hiding the tell-tale heat on her cheeks as she shook her head gently.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Well, I appreciate it.”

There was no clear reason why Ann still stood rooted in place as Anne sat and had her coffee. It didn’t help either that she made another mistake when she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and try to bring back whatever brain power disappeared into the ether whenever Anne was in close proximity, only to breathe in the distinct scent of her cologne.

She squeezed her legs together, then nodded politely at Anne before leaving. The last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself if she hadn’t already. At least Anne didn’t seem to mind.

Ann wasn’t sure why she stopped and turned on her way out, only when she spotted Anne’s gaze moving up from where it had undoubtedly been checking out her ass, she felt her heart leap in her chest and the sudden urge to storm over and kiss her. Not only that, but even caught staring like this Anne didn’t shy away but held her gaze, something challenging in her eyes as they silently looked at one another.

Her mouth felt dry, her courage failing her; Ann swallowed as she quickly moved to the library to browse Facebook for a while. It was a poor distraction, but it would do to at least keep her thoughts somewhat at bay to avoid going into what the hell had just happened. She’d no idea how much time had passed when she suddenly heard Anne hiss in pain and curse in the other room.

Ann feared the worst, jumping from her seat to go check. She found Anne in her kitchen, sitting on one of the chairs and rubbing her shoulder with a pained expression. She’d taken her cap off, and if not for the seriousness of the situation Ann would’ve taken a moment to appreciate how good she looked.

“Everything okay?”

She immediately felt a little stupid for asking. Of course everything was not okay.

But Anne looked up with no annoyance in her gaze, on the contrary she smiled at her apologetically.

“I’ll get straight back to work in a moment, sorry. This shoulder has been giving me issues for weeks.”

Ann frowned and stepped closer, looking at her shoulder with concern. “You don’t need to apologise.”

It took all her courage to ask the next question, but she knew she wanted to help this woman. “Can I have a look?”

Anne’s eyebrows went up as their gazes met, but when she saw no sign that Ann didn’t mean it, she nodded. “Okay. I think there are some tense muscles, I don’t know. My aunt says I should see a doctor.”

She chuckled at herself, but it turned into a pained groan when Ann stood behind her chair and gently pressed the sore area, trying to focus on finding the knots she suspected instead of how firm and muscular her skin felt under her hands. Was Anne this strong and defined all over? Would she feel her abs if she ran her fingers over her stomach? _Stop it._

“You probably should,” Ann responded softly as her fingers worked the tense muscles and Anne groaned and hissed as she rubbed over the sore area. “But for now, I’ll do what I can for you.”

“You’ve got magical hands. Where did you – _ugh_ – where did you learn this?”

It was an easy question with a just as simple answer. Yet somehow Ann found it increasingly hard to think and translate those thoughts into speech with each ongoing second of Anne groaning and writhing in front of her. This woman and her sexy low voice were driving her crazy. There was no doubt Ann would find her underwear completely ruined if she were to check. She pressed her thighs together tightly.

“I, uh…” _Focus, Ann._ “My sister taught me a few tricks, she owns a spa.”

She was glad Anne couldn’t see her face as she bit her lip in concentration while battling with the horny teenager that lived inside her.

“Lucky me. Maybe I won’t have to see a doctor – _ah, damn.”_

Ann felt the tense resistance she’d sensed give way, and rubbing over the now softer muscle confirmed she’d probably gotten the worst of it. Part of her wished it had taken longer.

“It should be better now, give it a try,” she said when stepping away from Anne, already missing the feel of her body against her hands.

Anne stood and experimentally moved her arm around a little, smiling. “This is so much better, thank you.”

“You should still see someone though if it comes back,” Ann said softly. She looked up, finding Anne’s gaze flick up to her eyes in just that moment – did she stare?

Anne licked her lips and Ann was helpless as she glanced down and followed her tongue. The air sparkled with electricity. What she wouldn’t give to feel those lips against hers, the wet slide of her tongue as Anne kissed her-

Anne awkwardly cleared her throat. “Right. I, uh, I should get back to it.”

Still battling with the unbidden images trying to monopolise her attention, Ann could only nod before making to leave. “I’ll be in the other room if you need anything.”

The sinking feeling of guilt overcame her the moment she left Anne to herself – she hoped she didn’t embarrass her. The last thing she wanted was to make her uncomfortable because Ann wasn’t capable of keeping it in her pants. Anne had been checking her out too, sure, but Ann was still her employer. Perhaps Ann had been flirting a bit too eagerly, she thought. She promised herself to tone it down and just keep to herself until they were done and she could get this woman out of her head.

And yet. It was only minutes later that Ann found herself in her kitchen readying a small selection of biscuits and sweets – just another excuse to find Anne and maybe talk to her. She just couldn’t help herself.

Anne was busy in her dining room when she found her, gently knocking on the doorframe to announce her presence. Anne turned with a puzzled expression before her gaze fell to the tray in Ann’s hands.

“I thought you might appreciate some of these.”

She placed the tray on the table with sweaty hands. Anne dipped the pole in her bucket and took a few steps away from the window and towards her. A small smirk grew on her lips.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re flirting with me.”

Ann stood frozen in place, equally hypnotised and aroused by the situation and Anne’s once more daring gaze boring into her. _Yes, yes I am,_ she wanted to say with a voice that matched the confidence Anne was oozing. She was at breaking point, had been for what felt like hours ever since this woman had shown up at her door.

Any rational thought was kicked out the window as Ann mustered her courage and stood in place with only her hand on the back of a chair at the table to steady herself. She looked at Anne through her lashes.

“Maybe I am.”

Anne hummed lowly, stalking closer. Her gaze didn’t leave Ann’s as she stood next to her and reached blindly for a small chocolate to put it in her mouth. Either Ann was imagining it, or everything was progressing in slow-motion – either way, she couldn’t take her eyes off Anne’s mouth.

“Delicious,” Anne said after a few moments, still looking at her _like that_. She leaned against the chair next to her.

“The truth is, if I’d known what expected me here, I would’ve likely declined the job.”

Anne’s expression was still intense but unreadable, and in that moment, Ann felt her heart drop as the meaning of the words sank in. Had she misread it all? Had she flirted too much and made her uncomfortable like she’d been worried she might? She licked her lips nervously, scrambling for a decent reply to salvage this, to apologise and save some of her dignity.

“You’re beautiful, and terribly distracting. I can barely get my work done because my thoughts keep straying.”

Anne’s gaze dropped to her lips, and all Ann could do was stare as her heart flipped with relief and the realisation that what she wanted was right in front of her to take. She only needed to grasp fate by its threads and pull.

So she did, stepping forward and when Anne didn’t move away reached up and placed her hands on her shoulders before standing on her tiptoes. The moment soft lips met hers it felt as if time stood still. The realisation that this was really happening took over her thoughts but was blown away when Anne kissed her back fervently, her groan mingling with Anne’s lower growl.

Strong arms securely wrapped around her waist as she clutched the firm fabric of the overall and pulled Anne flush against her in a rush of boldness, empowered by the intoxicating feeling of that warm tongue sliding against hers the moment she opened her mouth to grant Anne entry.

Her head was swimming with each ongoing second and the realisation that never would she have seen it coming that she’d be in her dining room making out with her window cleaner. Ann didn’t know how much time had passed when they parted, only that she was panting and her body was filled with the burning desire for more, for Anne’s hands on her body claiming her.

A look back into the now even darker eyes that locked onto hers with a feral expression only made her hotter, her heart pounding so hard she wondered if Anne could hear it. Anne licked her lips, and for a moment frowned and stared at her as if she was overthinking. All Ann wanted was to feel those lips on hers again right now, and more. If her mind wasn’t so clouded with her state of arousal, she would’ve been shocked at her own eagerness – when was the last time she wanted someone this much? Someone she barely knew, at that.

Her hands gripped onto Anne’s overall tightly as she tilted her chin forward and let her gaze drop to her lips. There was no hesitation when Anne lunged and captured her lips once more, the relief overwhelming to Ann as she breathed in Anne’s scent and revelled in the way she was kissing her slowly yet firmly, measured yet with a heated passion that made her wonder if she was as skilled with her hands as she was with her tongue.

Oh, she so wanted to find out. Somewhere at the back of her mind there was a tiny voice reminding her how grossly inappropriate that would be, but it was unheard through the legion of voices insisting she needed this. She urgently pressed her hips against Anne’s, moaning when those hands travelled from their spot at their waist to her behind and gave it a firm squeeze.

Ann felt one hand pull away, and a moment later she heard the distinct sound of a chair scraping over the floor while being pushed out of the way before Anne turned her and she found the hard edge of the table dig into her back. Was this really happening? Her toes curled in anticipation.

Her lips parted in a breathless moan when Anne left a trail of kisses along her neck, quickly finding that one sensitive spot next to her ear that always reduced Ann to a wordless mess in a matter of seconds, nipping and sucking the area as Ann held her close by her strong shoulders as if her life depended on it.

“What am I going to do with you?” Anne husked next to her ear, the warm breath making goosebumps prick her skin as Ann shuddered. The answer came automatically.

“Fuck me.”

Anne groaned, her grip tightening around her waist. Then Ann felt herself being lifted until she was sat on the table and Anne stood between her legs looking down at her with wild eyes. She was this woman’s prey, sitting here open and ready and unable to escape. Ann couldn’t think of anything hotter.

The brief moment ended when Ann returned the gaze with equal want, biting her lip seductively and their bodies clashed together once more when Anne pulled her close by her hips. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her as Anne’s hand found her breast and toyed with her nipple through the fabric, making Ann squirm and lift her hips upwards in a silent plea – how was Anne not fucking her already?

But then, finally, that hand snaked down between their bodies as Anne looked at her.

“Are you wet for me?”

Ann was certain even if all Anne had done was talk to her like this she’d be completely soaked by now. She was powerless to resist this woman.

Angling her hips upward once more as that hand reached her hip, she gazed back at her defiantly. “Why don’t you find out?”

Anne’s hand disappeared under her dress at once. Ann moaned shakily when fingertips teasingly trailed over the soaked fabric between her legs, the soft pressure making her push forward desperately for more.

If one thing was true about Anne, she certainly wasn’t wasting any time as she reached under the dress with her other hand and quickly pulled at the waistband and dragged the ruined panties down to throw them to the side. Ann was grateful for that with her own patience severely strained at this point, sighing when a gust of cool air hit her heated core.

Anne didn’t take her gaze off her when she trailed her fingertips up her thigh slowly, too slowly for Ann who felt like she was going to explode if Anne didn’t touch her soon. She squirmed, and the way she was frowning impatiently made Anne smirk as she leaned close and halted the movement of her hand just shy of where Ann needed her.

“Under different circumstances, I’d take my sweet time with you now,” she breathed, her voice thick with arousal. “We don’t have the luxury of time though,” Anne continued as she dragged her fingers over her sensitive clit and lower, making Ann gasp sharply the moment she pressed inside.

“Fuck,” she hissed, closing her eyes when her fingers filled Ann to the knuckle.

Anne felt so fucking good inside her. Ann bit her lip to stifle the loud moan that threatened to come out, barely holding on to anything other than the delicious pressure of being filled so thoroughly.

The fingers retreated until only the tip remained inside, making Ann feel empty and craving until Anne pushed in once more, grunting as she started up a fast pace that made Ann rock back and forth on the table.

Somewhere at the back of her mind she was aware John could hear them even upstairs if she was too loud – and Ann wasn’t exactly quiet, generally – but she could do little to control the gasps and moans spilling from her as Anne pumped in and out of her and the filthy wet noises of their fucking could be heard alongside Ann.

“You’ve got to stay quiet,” Anne warned hoarsely before capturing her lips to swallow the sounds. Ann could only grasp onto her tightly as she was approaching her peak already, her fingernails digging sharply into her overall when Anne’s thumb brushed against her clit in time with the hard thrusts.

God, she was getting so close already. She didn’t want this to end so soon, yet there was no way to stop her building orgasm as Anne didn’t let up. When their lips parted for air, she glanced down where her hand disappeared under her skirt, noticing how the muscles in her arm flexed each time Anne drove into her. Her core contracted at the sight, and Anne groaned as she fucked her harder.

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Anne, I-“

“Anne? You done already?”

All movement ceased in an instant at the deep voice coming from somewhere down the hallway. Ann’s eyes widened in panic as they looked at each other frozen in place.

Anne quickly cleared her throat. “I’m, uh, I’m almost done, John. Got held up a bit because of my shoulder.”

“That’s been giving you trouble for weeks. Should really see someone about that. Do you need a hand with the rest?”

Ann’s heart was rapidly beating in her chest at the more than compromising position they found themselves in, Ann sitting on her dining table with Anne knuckle-deep inside her. They’d have no time to fix themselves up if John would come check.

Anne smiled at her awkwardly as she tried her best to reply calmly.

“No, that’s alright. I’m nearly done, really. You can just wait in the car, John.”

Ann prayed to God that he would. She’d want the ground to swallow her up if John caught them like this.

“Alright then. I’ll see you outside.”

They held their breaths until the entrance door could be heard falling shut. Only then Ann sighed in relief. This was crazy. Anne still looked mortified but was coming round when Ann bit her lip to stifle a giggle as the ridiculousness of the situation was catching up with her.

Anne raised an eyebrow at her before a small amused smirk grew on her lips. “Not a situation I’ve found myself in before.”

Ann chuckled. “Me neither. That was close.”

Leaning close, Anne breathed in the scent by Ann’s neck. “Someone else was close too.”

Whatever clever response Ann may have come up with was smothered by the overwhelming feeling when Anne started thrusting, resuming the fast shallow thrusts from before.

“Oh… Oh God…”

She was not trying to hold back the increasingly loud moans now that they had the house to themselves, and they were echoing in the room with Anne’s laboured grunts. When Anne curled her fingers inside, Ann seized and was pushed over the edge with a near-scream. Her eyes fell shut as her orgasm monopolised her attention entirely, stoked by the relentless thrusts Anne was keeping up somehow without tiring.

Her body was ready to come down from the peak Anne had shot her to with ease, but she found the woman didn’t let her as she kept thrusting.

“Ah, Anne,” she moaned, shuddering as her walls constricted around her digits once more and she was overwhelmed by another stronger wave.

“That’s it, let go.”

Not like she had a choice. Anne’s expert touch was forcing her body to surrender to the powerful wave once more, her entire body going rigid as her mouth hung open in a breathless gasp. It felt like she was being sucked into another world where only the pleasure Anne was giving her existed anymore, and if Ann had any say in the matter she would’ve happily lived out the rest of her days in that world.

This time, though, Anne slowed and let her come down from her high. Ann wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she opened her eyes and found Anne looking at her with a proud grin growing on her face, only one thing was for sure: she’d never come this hard before.

“Okay?”

Ann swatted her shoulder. “More than okay. I’ve never-“ she shook her head as a blush tainted her cheeks, “wow. I’m still twitching and tingly all over.”

Anne kissed her lips briefly. “You’re welcome.”

She seemed to remember something as her features changed and she almost looked sheepish for a moment, an expression that looked foreign on her face to Ann. “Now I should, uh, get back to it and wrap up before John wonders what’s taking me so long.”

Ann chuckled, nodding. Somehow this didn’t feel as awkward as she thought it would, on the contrary, she only felt a sense of lightness and happiness course through her being. The only thing she regretted was that there was no time for her to return the favour, but Anne didn’t seem to mind as she moved back to the window as if their little encounter had never happened.

She turned back to her when Ann hopped off the table. “I’ll come see you when I’m done, yeah? Only this window left.”

“Okay.” Ann straightened her dress before remembering her underwear, looking around the room for it. Where had Anne thrown it? She couldn’t see her panties anywhere, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Then she shrugged – they would show up eventually, and she didn’t want to be snooping around the room for them while Anne was still around.

She left for the kitchen, nervously shifting back and forth leaning against the counter until finally only a few minutes later Anne joined her and they handled payment.

Anne grinned when Ann handed her a generous tip. “You did well,” she said, biting her lip with a glimmer of mischief in her blue eyes.

“I always aim to please.”

Ann playfully rolled her eyes at the cheeky response before she wrapped her arms around Anne and leaned up to peck her lips, smiling when Anne held her close and deepened the kiss just briefly before making herself pull away.

“Alright, I’d better go.”

She tipped her hat with a grin when they reached the door, and with that she was gone. Ann looked after her dreamily, wondering if she would see her again.

****

John looked up from his sandwich when the door opened and Anne sat down next to him.

“There you are. I was beginning to worry. Everything okay with the shoulder?”

Anne had to stop the grin on her face from becoming too obvious as she nodded with a forced serious expression. “It’s better again, yes. Sorry for the delay.”

He smiled, clapping her good shoulder before wrapping up his lunch pack and putting it aside. “Ah, don’t worry about it.”

The unexpected encounter with Ann had boosted Anne’s mood, the warm fuzzy feeling sticking with her even as John started the engine and they were on their way to the next job.

“I liked that place, easy to clean and good money. That was a job well done.” He idly chatted as he turned a corner.

Anne had to grin broadly now. “Oh, definitely.”

“And what a friendly lady.”

Anne hummed in agreement, friendly was not the word she would use but she couldn’t deny that Ann had also been a kind host. She absent-mindedly reached into her pocket, frowning in confusion when she felt a slip of paper.

Pulling it out, she opened the neatly folded note.

_Call me maybe? Xx Ann_

She found Ann’s number under the elegant cursive writing.

Anne bit her lip. Well, this was interesting. She fished out her phone and entered the number into her contacts straight away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and shout-out to Canary986 and LadyWoman for setting up the challenge for us! I hope you guys enjoyed my contribution.
> 
> This challenge's theme was Service. Furthermore, the following rules were set:
> 
> Pick a minimum of 4 of the following tags/plot:
> 
> Jealousy  
> Getting caught/almost getting caught  
> Quiet  
> Voyeurism  
> Breakfast in bed  
> Massage  
> Mistress/Servant  
> Smut  
> Fluff  
> Dominant/submissive  
> Restraint  
> Multiple Orgasms  
> Sex Outside  
> Car/Carriage sex  
> Tickling  
> Flirting
> 
> Pick a minimum of 3 of the following items: 
> 
> Heart Pendant  
> Chocolates  
> Carriage  
> Flowers  
> Thermometer  
> Newspaper  
> Fingers  
> Lips  
> Toys  
> Neck  
> Hands  
> Perfume  
> Cherry Stem  
> Candy  
> Lingerie
> 
> Pick a minimum of 1 of the following sayings:
> 
> "I need your help"  
> "I dreamt of you"  
> "My clothes look better on you"  
> "I'll do what I can for you"  
> "Don't leave me"


End file.
